Canal 828 (Chile)
O Canal 828 (popularmente conhecido como El 828), criado em 21 de agosto de 1959, é uma rede de televisão chilena de propriedade privada, regida por uma sociedade anónima (SpA), e que transmite na frequência 13 de Santiago do Chile. O Centro de Televisão que abriga as instalações de produção e transmissão do canal, localizado na Inés Matte Urrejola 0848, em Providencia, Santiago, possui 5 ha de infra-estrutura. Desde 1998, essas dependências foram nomeadas em homenagem ao falecido diretor executivo da estação, Eleodoro Rodríguez Matte. O canal é membro da Anatel e da Organização Ibero-Americana de Telecomunicações e é também membro associado da União Europeia de Radiodifusão. Em 21 de agosto de 1959, um grupo de engenheiros da Universidade Católica começou oficialmente suas transmissões em frequência 2. Sem dúvida, o marco mais importante e deu o pontapé inicial real desse novo meio no país, foi a transmissão de Campeonato Mundial de Futebol em 1962, realizado no Chile. Ele também tem desde 1995 um segundo sinal no cabo, chamado 13C (anteriormente Signal 3), com a programação cultural, e é Teleduc responsável, o centro de educação a distância da Universidade Católica criado em 1977. Até 2010, era totalmente detida pela Pontifícia Universidade Católica do Chile, através da holding Empresas UC. Em 6 de agosto daquele ano, o Grupo Luksic assinou um acordo com a universidade para formar uma empresa de gestão de canais, na qual 67% do canal passou para as mãos do grupo em 1 de novembro. Em 6 de novembro de 2017 a Pontifícia Universidade Católica do Chile anunciou que vendeu a Andronico Luksic Craig 33% do canal que possuía. Em 25 de abril de 2018, a Sequoia grupo espanhol chegou ao Canal 13 e causou mais de 300 demissões, graças a uma aliança estratégica que inclui a terceirização de todas as áreas de produção e gestão de todos os estudos e meios técnicos, que passaram a ser detida pela Secuoya e para as quais investiram mais de 10 milhões de euros. Canal 13, teve até 2016, um convenio com a Rede Globo, para reprisar suas telenovelas brasileiras. Logotipos corporativos Desde 1961, a mudança para o sinal de freqüência 13 (que permanece em analogia ao presente). Desde 1970, o logotipo tem uma curva fina com um "T" para atingir o "V" e centralizar o número "13". Acima da figura dizia "Universidade Católica do Chile" (texto que aparece na tela até 1978), todos emoldurados dentro de um quadro que fingia ser uma tela de televisão. Em 1978, com o advento da cor no Chile, o número "13" é alterado para as iniciais "UC" (referente à universidade) e, por alguns meses, usou uma versão com um padrão de teste de cor. Durante o final dos anos 90, o logotipo era totalmente virtual. Este logotipo foi o mais distinto e usado pelo canal, e é o mesmo (mas sem o quadro) que atualmente usa seus trabalhadores sindicalizados, era o logotipo favorito da TV Station. Após quase 40 anos, em 18 de junho de 1999, com a nova administração de Rodrigo Jordan, o logo do Channel 13 passa por uma grande mudança, do clássico "TV-UC" emoldurado como tela, um número moderno "13" dentro de um grande círculo com as letras "UC" (Universidade Católica) enquadrado na borda do pequeno. Essa mudança causou um grande alvoroço na Pontifícia Universidade Católica do Chile, pois envolvia a sua retirada, causando milhões em perdas para o canal e a renúncia da Jordânia. Em 1 de junho de 2000; o canal 13 inverteu o logotipo da administração de Jordán, as letras da UC chegaram ao grande círculo e o número 13 foi para o pequeno círculo. File:Canal 13 Chile (1961-1970).svg|1961–1970 File:Canal 13 1970 1973.png|1970-1973 File:Canal 13 1973 1978.png|1973-1978 File:Canal 13 color 1978.png|1978-1979 File:Canal 13 1979 1999.png|1979–1999 File:Canal 13 1999 mejorado.png|1999–2000 File:Canal 13 2000 mejorado.png|2000–2002 File:Canal 13 2002 2005.png|2002–2005 File:Canal 13 Chile (2005-2010).svg|2005–2010 File:Logo13.png|January 10, 2010 – November 1, 2010 File:Canal13Chile-LogoV2Blanco.png|November 1, 2010 – March 22, 2018 File:Canal 13 2018.png|March 23, 2018-present Programas Programas atuais * Soltera otra vez (Canal 13, 2012,2013-2014,2018-presente) (telenovela), com Paz Bascuñán. * Teletrece (Canal 13, 1970-presente) (telejornais) * Caso Cerrado (Telemundo, 2018-presente) * Ask-ı Memnu (Amor Proibido) (Kanal D, 2008-2010) (telenovela) (2014,2018-presente) * Chocolate com pimenta) (Rede Globo, 2003) (telenovela) (2018-presente) * Huerfanas (ATV, 2017-2015) (telenovela) (2017-presente) * Bienvenidos (Canal 13, 2011-presente) (matinal) * CSI: Miami (CBS, 2002-2012) (série) (2008-presente) * Cubox (Canal 13, 2003-presente) * Bones (FOX, 2005-presente) (série) (2006-presente) * Sábado/Domingo de Reportajes (Canal 13, 1998-presente) (documentário) * Los Simpson (The Simpsons) (FOX, 1989-presente) (série animada) (Canal 13, 1991-presente) * CSI: NY (CBS, 2004-2013) (série) (2008-presente) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (CBS, 2000-presente) (série) (Canal 13, 2007-presente) ;Em breve Em pausa * En su propia trampa (Canal 13, 2011-2018) (notícias investigado) * Contacto (Canal 13, 1991-2011, 2013) (notícias investigado/relatórios) * Vértigo (Canal 13, 2003-2008, 2012-2018) (show de variedades), apresentado por Diana Bolocco e Martín Cárcamo Programas anteriores * Atrapa los millones (Canal 13, 2012-2013) (game show), apresentado por Don Francisco. ** 1 ª e 2 ª temporada (2012); 3 ª temporada (2013). * Ruleta rusa (Canal 13, 2013) (game show), apresentado por Diana Bolocco. * El Hombre de tu vida (Canal 13, 2013) (série), com Boris Quercia. * Sueño XL (Canal 13, 2013) (docureality), apresentado por Karla Constant. * Sábado Gigante (Canal 13, 1962-1986 / Univision, 1986-2015) (show de variedades) (1962-2015), apresentado por Don Francisco. * The Voice Chile (Canal 13, 2015-2016) (talent show) * Mamá mechona (Canal 13, 2014) (telenovela), com Sigrid Alegría, Paulo Brunetti. * Secretos en el jardín (Canal 13, 2013-2014) (telenovela). * Mi nombre es... (Canal 13/FremantleMedia 2011-2014) (competição) * Los 80 (Canal 13, 2008-2014) (série) * India, una historia de amor (Caminho das Índias) (Rede Globo, 2009) (telenovela) (2016) * Esperanza ''(Rede Globo, 2002) (telenovela) (2016) * ''Sete vidas (Rede Globo, 2015) (telenovela) (2016) * Império (telenovela) (Rede Globo, 2014-2015) (telenovela) (2015-2016) * Boogie Oogie (Rede Globo, 2015) (telenovela) (2016-presente) * O Rei do Gado (Rede Globo, 1996) (telenovela) (1997)(2003)(2016) * Em Familia (Rede Globo, 2014) (telenovela) (2016) * Avenida Brasil (Rede Globo, 2012) (telenovela) (2013-2014)(2015-2016) * Terra nostra (Rede Globo, 1999) (telenovela) (2001)(2016-presente) * O clone (Rede Globo, 2000-2001) (telenovela) (2001-2002)(2015-2016) * La unica mujer (telenovela) (TVI, 2015) (telenovela) (2015-2016) * [[Amor à Vida|Rastros de Mentiras'' (Amor à Vida)]] (Rede Globo, 2013-2014) (telenovela) (2014) * ''Lado a Lado (Rede Globo, 2012-2013) (telenovela) (2014) * Lo mejor de Yerko Puchento (Canal 13, 2012-2014) * Ridículos Chile (Canal 13, 2015) * [[Amor à Vida|Rastros de Mentiras'' (Amor à Vida)]] (Rede Globo, 2013-2014) (telenovela) (2014-2015) * ''Lado a Lado (Rede Globo, 2012-2013) (telenovela) (2014) * Lo mejor de Yerko Puchento (Canal 13, 2012-2014) * Avenida Brasil (Rede Globo, 2012) (telenovela) (2013-2014) * Salve Jorge (Rede Globo, 2014) (telenovela) * La favorita (A Favorita) (Rede Globo, 2008-2009) (telenovela) (2009-2010, 2014) * Encantadoras (Cheias de Charme) (Rede Globo, 2012) (telenovela) (2013-2014) * La vida sigue (A Vida da Gente) (Rede Globo, 2011-2012) (telenovela) (2013) * Las Vega's (Canal 13, 2013) (telenovela) * Proyecto Miss Chile (Canal 13, 2013) (reality show), apresentado por Tonka Tomicic. * Mundos opuestos 2 (Canal 13, 2013) (reality show) * ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?: Alta tensión (Canal 13, 2011-2013) (game show) * Fina Estampa (Rede Globo, 2011-2012) (telenovela) (2012) * Pareja perfecta (Canal 13, 2012) (reality show) * Dash & Cangri (Canal 13, 2012-2013) (reality show) * Insensato corazón (Insensato Coração) (Rede Globo, 2011) (telenovela) (2012) * Pareja perfecta (Canal 13, 2012) (reality show) * Mujeres apasionadas (Mulheres Apaixonadas) (Rede Globo, 2003) (telenovela) (2003, 2012) * Sunny, entre estrellas (Sonny with a Chance) (Disney Channel, 2009-2011) (série) (2010-2012) * Malcolm in the Middle (FOX, 2000-2006) (série) (2011-2012) * Estoy en la Banda (I'm in the Band) (Disney Channel, 2009-2011) (série) (2011-2012) * Mundos opuestos (Canal 13, 2012) (reality show) * No basta con ser bella - Miss Chile (Canal 13, 2012) (reality show) * Vida por vida (Canal 13, 2012) (série) * Hannah Montana (Disney Channel, 2006-2011) (série) (2007-2012) * Zack y Cody, Gemelos a Bordo (The Suite Life on Deck) (Disney Channel, 2008-2011) (série) (2010-2013) * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Place) (Disney Channel, 2007-2012) (série) (2010-2013) * Zack y Cody: Gemelos en Acción (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) (Disney Channel, 2005-2008) (série) (2007-2013) * Zeke y Luther (Zeke and Luther) (Disney XD, 2009-2012) (série) (2010-2012) * Ti Ti Ti (Rede Globo, 2010-2011) (telenovela) (2012) * Perla (Canal 13, 2011 - 2012) (reality show) * Passione (Rede Globo, 2010-2011) (telenovela) (2011-2012) * Quiero mi Fiesta (Canal 13/Endemol, 2011) (competição) * 40 ó 20 (reality show) (Canal 13, 2011) * Futurama (FOX 1999-2003, 2008-2013) (série d'animation) (2007-presente). * White Collar (USA Network, 2009-presente) (série) (2011) * Don Francisco presenta... (Univision, 2007 - 2011) (talk show) (2007 - 2008, 2011) * Hostal Morrison (Canal 13, 2011) (animation) * Modern Family (ABC, 2009 - presente) (série) (2011) * Escrito en las estrellas (Escrito nas Estrelas) (Rede Globo, 2010) (telenovela) (2011) * Oceano, Chile frente al mar (Canal 13, 2011) (documentário) * Cuna de gato (Cama de Gato) (Rede Globo, 2009-2010) (telenovela) (2011) * La copa esta en el 13 (por Copa América Argentina 2011) (Canal 13, 2011) (esportes) * Diagnostico (Canal 13, 1998-2010) * Ciudad Paraíso (Paraíso) (Rede Globo, 2009-2010) (telenovela) (2011) * Año 0 (Canal 13, 2011) (reality show) * Glee (FOX, 2009-presente) (série) (2010-2011) * Jonas L.A. (Disney Channel, 2009-2010) (série) (2010-2011) * El profeta (O Profeta) (Rede Globo, 2006-2007) (télénovela) (2011) * ¿Quién merece ser millonario? (Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?) (Canal 13, 2006-2008, 2010) (game show) * Biografías (Canal 13, 2002-2006, 2010) * Fear Factor Chile (reality show) (2010) * La casa por la ventana (Canal 13, 2010) (docureality) (2010-2011) * Valientes (Canal 13, 2010) (docureality) * Vivir la vida (Viver a Vida) (Rede Globo, 2009-2010) (telenovela) (2010-2011) * Acoso textual (Canal 13, 2004, 2010) * En boca de todos (Canal 13, 2005-2010) * Viva la mañana (Canal 13, 2002-2006, 2009-2010) (matinal) * Acuarela del amor (Caras & Bocas) (Rede Globo, 2009) (telenovela) (2010) * India, una historia de amor (Caminho das Índias) (Rede Globo, 2009) (telenovela) (2010) * Caminhos Do Coracao (Rede Record, 2008) (telenovela) (2010) * Corazón rebelde (Canal 13, 2009) (telenovela) * Gigantes con Vivi (Canal 13, 2005-2009) (show de variedades) * ¿Quién quiere ser millonario? (Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?) (Canal 13, 2001 - 2003) (game show) * 1910 (Canal 13, 2009) (reality show) * Toda una dama (RCTV, 2007-2008) (telenovela) (2009) * Amor ciego II (Canal 13, 2008) (reality show) * Amor ciego (Canal 13, 2008) (reality show) * Fama (Canal 13, 2007) (reality show) * Granjeras (Canal 13, 2005) (reality show) * La Granja VIP (The Farm) (Canal 13, 2005) (reality show) * La Granja (The Farm) (Canal 13, 2005) (reality show) * El rival más Dévil (Canal 13, 2005-2006) (game show) * Trato Hecho (Canal 13, 2004) (game show) * Protagonistas de la música (Canal 13, 2003) (reality show) * Protagonistas de la fama (Canal 13, 2003) (reality show) * Viva el Lunes (Canal 13, 1995-2001) (show de variedades) * Amango (Canal 13, 2007) (série) * Ángel malo (Canal 13, 1986) (telenovela) * Champaña (Canal 13, 1994) (telenovela) * El amor está de moda (Canal 13, 1995) (telenovela) * Machos (Canal 13, 2003) (telenovela) Logotipos Canal 828 (Chile) (1961).png|1961-1970 Canal 828 (Chile) (1970).png|1970-1973 Canal 828 (Chile) (1973).png|1973-1999 Canal 828 (Chile) (1999).png|1999-2000 Canal 828 (Chile) (2000).png|2000-2002 Canal 828 (Chile) (2002).png|2002-2005 Canal 828 (Chile) (2002).png|2002-2005 Canal 828 (Chile) (2005).png|2005-2010 Canal 828 (Chile) (2010A).png|2010 Canal 828 (Chile) (2010B).png|2010-2018 Canal 828 (Chile) (2018).png|2018-atual Categoria:Emissoras de TV Categoria:Emissoras de TV dos Chile Categoria:Grupo Gluksic